This invention relates to a floor assembly, and an associated method of making a floor assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to plastic extrusions which are connected by a connector in order to form a floor assembly.
It is known to use plastic extrusions for floor assemblies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,427 discloses such a plastic extrusion. This particular extrusion is for use in a floor assembly that is secured to a rigid underlying support by a snap connector adapted to be attached to the underlying rigid support for securing the extrusions to the rigid underlying support. The snap connector secures a single extrusion to the underlying rigid support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,550 discloses a slatted floor assembly for animal enclosures and the like. The floor assembly consists of a set of elongated extruded plastic members wherein a plurality of clip-like elements maintain the members in a spaced longitudinally parallel relationship. The elements are provided with a central, upright spacer and a pair of arms. Holding means in the form of notches which cooperate with projections are disposed at the outer ends of the arms to releasably receive and exteriorly grip the extruded members.
Despite the existence of these plastic extrusions and floor assemblies formed thereby, there is needed an improved floor assembly, and associated method of making a floor assembly, which can be conveniently assembled and/or disassembled, as well as, economically produced.